


broadway.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [63]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey had an audition with Ben Solo, the man who had created what was sure to be the next Broadway sensation, and she'd felt good about how it turned out.or:  Rey gets a part in the next Broadway sensation. Kissing Ben Solo is part of the job.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	broadway.

**Author's Note:**

> day 63, drabble 63.
> 
> Prompt 063 - city.

Rey had an audition with Ben Solo, the man who had created what was sure to be the next Broadway sensation, and she'd felt good about how it turned out. The subsequent auditions went well and then she'd been cast as the female lead. The rehearsals were tough and testing, but she grew close to Ben in the process. She tried to ignore how every kiss made her feel, but when Ben kissed her outside of rehearsals, Rey just knew. She'd hadn't thought she'd meet the love of her life in her third week in the city, but she had.


End file.
